Love Life Muddles
by SnowPrincess868
Summary: My first EVER fanfic! YaY! Amu got stuck in a burning building she's been in a coma for a whole week. What will happen when she comes home? Mostly Amuto and some AmuxOC. Rated T, maybe for a bit of kissing. Im not sure. Enjoy
1. Missing you!

**Hello everyone! Elli-chan here! Im soo nervous! This is my first ever fanfic! I enjoyed writing it but I rushed the end a bit because I felt really sleepy! Anyways, Enjoy**

**Ikuto: Im not doing the disclaimer!**

**Amu: Me neither!**

**Ami: Lalala**

**Elli-chan: I see...Well Im not doing it! -hides-**

**Ran,Miki,Suu: JUST DO IT!!**

**Amu,Ikuto,Ami: She does not own Shugo Chara...Thank goodness!**

**Elli-chan: -comes out from hiding- HEY!! meanies! -chases-**

**Ran,Miki,Suu: -sighs- Hope you enjoy it more than we do!**

* * *

**Love Life Muddles Chapter 1**

* * *

The Hinamori's went out for lunch one peaceful Sunday afternoon, The last day of summer. They had enjoyed it! Especially Amu! Nothing could ruin her day now! Or so she thought...

While they were walking back to their home (since the restaurant was nearby) when they passed by a burning building! There where firemen and crowds of people gathering. They announced that they got everyone out safely. Amu sighed in relief! When they were about to set off again, Amu heard a small voice that no one else seemed to notice. She dashed into the building and found a little girl lying on the floor,crying. The girl's foot was stuck underneath a tipped desk. The little girl was too small and not strong enough to get herself out! Amu helped her up. She pushed the desk away with as much force as she possibly could. Amu swiftly led the little girl outside. Amu was fast enough to save the little girl but not herself! Just as they got near the exit a large pillar that held up the building started to crumble, Amu had pushed the little girl out of the way and had saved her but instead the big bits of rock and rubble from the pillar had fallen on Amu...

Amu awoke from her slumber only to find herself facing the ground...Her sight was blurry and her body was paralyzed in the agony and pain that was inflicted on her. She slowly and carefully tilted her head and tried to get to her feet but the pain wont let her. There was also a heavy object ontop of her which was no help. Amu vaguely saw flames burning and flaring up into the air. Her eyes closed themselves not being able to take all the light and heat in. Amu shook a little and murmured "H-h-help..." And she passed out agin.

"W-wh-where am I?" Amu asked herself as she opened her golden eyes, still having trouble to speak. She carefully scanned the room...There were many things on the floor and on the tables.'Get Well' presents from her friends from school. "Ah! Amu-chan!! You're awake! Finally!" said a familiar voice. "Miki! Suu! Amu-chan's awake!" The other two charas rushed over to Amu. "Amu-chan!" They chorused. The pale faced girl tried to tilt her head slightly but her head seemed to be planted to where it was and her neck was sore. "Ran,Miki,Suu...What happened?" But before any of her charas could answer her question, Ami came bursting through the door "Onee-chan!!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks and trickling down her chin.

Ami hugged her sister, Amu jumped a little because of the sudden pain that ran down her whole body, Ami, on the other hand didnt seem to notice at all. "D-d-d-dont c-cry Ami...You'll make Onee-chan cry too..." Amu mangaed to say, in a soft and gentle tone "You might also flood the room if you dont stop." Ami raised her head and wiped her tears away. Amu's parents opened the doors and sat next to Amu, sobbing. Thank goodness you're alright Amu! You've been asleep for 5 days! We were so worried!" Her mother mumbled and caressed Amu's head. "Mum,dad...What happened?" "Well..." Amu's mother started and explained to her daughter what had brought her to the hospital as it seemed she couldn't remember.

X)(A few hours later)(X

Amu's parents and Ami left the room leaving Amu to have her rest. Her friends came to visit for a while but that was the end of her day!

X)(Two more days later)(X

Amu was finally allowed to be dismissed from the hospital and be taken home. She disliked hospitals...The scary and weird looking machines the smell...It smelt of blood and medicine most of the time and Amu hated the fact that the horrible smell was everywhere around the building! And the 'aura' of hospitals were not like any other place you would normally go to! 'The aura of death' Amu would describe it! Anyway, she was glad to be finally let home! Although most of her body still hurt and she felt weak and lightheaded, all she could think of is going home! But little does she know about the 'Welcome home' surprise that awaited her!

X)(Ikuto's POV)(X

I had tried to visit her many times during the past week but always her balcony door would be locked,she was never there! I'd occasionally hear crying and sobbing from below her room...Where was she? I missed her terribly! I got up to my feet, planning to visit once again and hoping that this time she would be there...

"C'mon Yoru! Hurry or I'll leave you"

Yoru obediently followed me.

"Ikuto,nya! Where are we going,nya!"

"To visit _her_..."

It took a while for my words to sink in but when they did...

"Again? Nya! But Ikuto,nya-"

"Don't come if you dont want to..." I interrupted getting irritated.

Yoru got the message and stayed quiet. When we got there her room was once again empty... "She's not there,nya!" I turned around disappointedly and was about to leave when I heard...wheels...turning...A car?

X)(Normal POV)(X

Amu happily got out of the car! Her legs where still weak so her mother had supported her into the house and up to her room. "You stay here Amu-chan, okay?" Her mum said as she helped Amu onto her bed "I'll be back later with something to eat!" Amu simply nodded and smiled. Before leaving,her mum had unlocked the balcony door and opened it to let some fresh air in. Ikuto, was observing the scene from a nearby tree,along with Yoru.'_Why has she got bandages on? Why can't she walk on her own? Where has she been?' _These questions were overpowering Ikuto's mind until...he saw Amu's mother open the balcony door!_'Bingo!'_ he thought to himself! He leapt onto Amu's balcony and entered her room noiselessly so Amu wouldn't hear him.

Amu closed her eyes for a short moment and sighed. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see two pairs of blue orbs staring at her gold ones...and a face?

"Waaaa!!" Amu jumped in shock "Ikuto!? Dont startle me like that! What are you doing here?" Amu was blushing...Ikuto saw this and smirked

"To visit you of course!" He implied. His voice made Amu all tingly inside! She hadn't seen him for a long time even before she went to hospital.

"Where have you been? Why have you got bandages on? And burns..." Ikuto asked her with concern in his voice.

"Th-thats none of your business" Amu said being her usual stubborn-self while trying to get out of bed "Now go!" Her words saddened Ikuto, but still he stood his ground. Amu got up trying to push Ikuto out but she suddenly collapsed. Her knees were shaky and her legs were still very weary. Ikuto had caught her, luckily and lied her down on the bed. "Why are you so weak?" He asked with a concered look and a soft voice. Seeing his face Amu gave in and told. "You shouldn't do such reckless things! You're lucky you're alive!" Ikuto had nearly scolded Amu... "I-Im sorry Ikuto!" Amu said softly "For worrying you..." Amu's blush got deeper, she tried to conceal the spreading blush but failed to do so. Ikuto embraced Amu and whispered in her ear "I missed you, my little strawberry" Amu felt her face burn up and thought she was going to explode! She started to feel lightheaded again. Amu buried her face into Ikuto's chest and she felt so warm and comfortable she could fall asleep at the moment! When Ikuto let go of Amu she had a disappionted look on her face. Ikuto smirked and held Amu's chin with one hand and the other holding her waist and pulling her closer to him! "I-I-I-Ikuto! What are in the world do you think you're doi-" She was cut off and before she knew it her lips were against his for a deep and passionate kiss, this made Amu blush a deep crimson! One part of her was telling her to push him away but another was telling her the opposite.

When Ikuto broke the kiss for air, Amu was a little disappointed. But she didn't know why.

Suddenly, Amu heard footsteps coming to her room...she panicked and 'shooed' Ikuto away. But before he left He gently placed a kiss on Amu's cheek and said "Ja ne, Amu-chan!" adding the suffix to her name, this made Amu blush as red as a tomato.

Her mum came in with a tray of food for her to eat. Her mum looked curiously around her daughter's room "Umm...Amu-chan I thought I heard a boy's voice in here, is everything fine?" Amu simply nodded. "Are you alright Amu-chan?" asked her mother while putting the tray down on the table "You're all red do you have a fever?" Her mum checked her forehead "Hmmm...No. You seem fine! Here's your food! Make sure to eat alot! You need to regain your energy!"

When her mum had left the room Amu remembered the kiss and Ikuto's words...

"_I missed you, my little strawberry" _

Amu held her face and said quietly to herself "I missed you too...Ikuto!"

* * *

_**The End**_

**

* * *

**

Well thats the end of my first fanfic! YAY! Hope you like it! Thank you for reading and please review

**Ikuto: -grins- So you missed me! Huh, Amu?**

**Amu: -blushes- N-n-no!! And why do I have to be so...girlish in this story -glares at Elli-chan-**

**Elli-chan: Umm...cuz you're a girl? -guess that didn't work- Bye! Hope you enjoyed it! Although I have a feeling I wont enjoy this...-runs-**


	2. Hugs and Kisses

**Haihai! Here's Chappie 2 of Love Life Muddles! Enjoy! **

**Elli-chan: Ikuto, can you do the disclaimer please! -puppy dog eyes-**

**Ikuto: -flinch...sigh- Fine! She doesn't own Shugo Chara...**

**Amu: -giggles- I cant believe she got you to do the disclaimer! I thought you said you weren't going easy?**

**Ikuto: No I didn't.**

**Amu: Really? Then who did?**

**Kiseki: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! I SHALL RULE!! BOW DOWN TO MY SUPERIORITY!**

**Amu,Ikuto and Elli-chan: -sighs- This always happens! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Love Life Muddles Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day, Amu still coudn't go to school since her body is still much too weak. So, the guardians decided to visit her. _DING DONG!_ The doorbell rang, Amu's mum came to answer the door. "Ah! Hello! Are you Amu's friends?" Amu's mum asked scanning the group. "Yes! We're here to visit her!" Tadase answered. "We heard the reason why she hadn't come to school the whole week was because she had a coma!" Nadeshiko added. "Oh! I see! Well come in, please. She's upstairs resting right now!" Amu's mother smiled at the group of children in front of her and led them to Amu's room.

_KNOCK...KNOCK..._ Amu's mother slowly opened Amu's door and, noticing that Amu wasn't asleep, said softly "Amu-chan! Your friends are here to visit you...they seem worried!" Amu was glad that she could finally see her friends and knowing that with them there she wouldn't be so bored anymore. They all came in quietly into Amu's room while her mother left them. The moment she was gone Yaya jumped onto Amu and cried "Amu-chiii!! We were so worried! Are you alright?" Yaya sniffed and lifted her head up to see Amu's smiling face. "Yaya-chan! Dont worry! Im fine but Im still not allowed to go to school!" Amu reassured her. " No problem Hinamori! Take your time! But you better strengthen up soon! And get ready, 'cuz when you go back I'll make you do laps again!" said a smiling Kukai giving her a thumbs up. Amu giggled and nodded!

While the guardians and Amu were catching up to each other Ikuto was walking in the busy city streets when he came by a gift shop. He randomly came in and came out with a bunch of freshly picked flowers and sweets, he seemed in a trance and when he came back to reality he realised the two objects in his hands. He had bought it, and now couldn't return it. He saw the card on the bouquet, It said

_Get well soon, Amu._

_-Ikuto- xxx'_

Ikuto sighed. He knew he wanted to make Amu feel better with the presents but...how will he give it to her? _'"What was I thinking? And whats with the 'xxx' on the card!?" _He questioned himself _"Oh well, since I cant __return it might as well give it to her." _

And so he headed on to Amu's house. When he got there he saw the guardians with Amu _"Showtime!"_. With a sneaky grin planted on his face he leapt onto Amu's balcony and tapped on her glass door. Amu turned around to see a figure with two dark azure eyes. "I-Ikuto-kun?" Amu said.

"_-KUN? When did she start adding the suffix to HIS name??" _Tadase wondered. Ikuto slid open the glass door and stepped into Amu's room. "Hmmm...I see the kiddy king and his allies are here to keep my little strawberry company. _Wait! Where did MY come from?" _Amu blushed at this. Tadase was boiling up with anger and...jealousy? _(I thought he didn't like Amu...?") " _Hinamori-san is not YOURS!" Tadase spat.

Ikuto smirked on the look Tadase had on his face. He seemed so serious when it comes to Ikuto and Amu. "Heh. The kiddy king is jealous?" He walked over to Amu and handed her the present he was still holding in his hands "Here, Amu!" He smiled. "T-Thank you, I-Ikuto-kun!" And she smiled back blushing of course. Everyone was quiet, they were still shocked about how Amu and Ikuto seemed to be so close. No one moved. There was nothing but silence. Ikuto suddelny smirked and Amu flinched._"Great! What is he gonna do now?"_ Amu thought. Ikuto's smirk widened, he took Amu's hand and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone's eyes widened, including Amu, they were all shocked. Amu surprised herself even more when she started to kiss back. She could feel Ikuto smirking at her. Her arms moved on their own and wrapped themselves around Ikuto's neck, pulling him closer. They all gasped, even Ikuto wasn't expecting her to do what she did! Suddenly,and certainly unexpectedly, Amu's mother and father burst into the room "Amu-chan we're going out shopping! Anything you ne-" She stopped speaking and Amu's father had fainted at the sight of her sweet little Amu being kissed by a tenth grader. The worst thing was that she kissed him back and had her arms around him. Amu's mother was astounded by the sight before her. She couldn't believe it! She slapped her face twice to see if she was dreaming, she wasn't! It was real! Amu's mum had the exact opposite reaction to her dad! Hearts were in her eyes and she murmured "My little Amu's gron up! She has a boyfiend! And a cute one at that!" Amu broke the kiss when she heard the word boyfriend "He is not my boyfiend!!" She exclaimed. "Heh. Demo Amu-koi you just kissed me! How can you deny your boyfriend to your mother when he's sitting right next to you?" Ikuto smirked. He liked what he saw and was highly amused at Amu's mother's opinion. " Uh..Umm-huh?? You're soo not my boyfriend!" Amu said, going back to her 'Cool and Spicy' character and crossing her arms. Amu's mother giggled and said "I'll just leave you with your boyfriend Amu-chan!" while dragging Amu's father out and shutting the door behind her. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere. Silence filled the room.

* * *

**_The End_**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Kiseki: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Elli-chan: -sigh- so he's still at it?**

**Amu: They both are...**

**Tadase: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Ikuto: That's it!! Shut the hell up! Kiddy king! Or I'll tear you to pieces!**

**Amu and Elli-chan: -stops Ikuto- **

**Amu: Why can't we just let him tear them to pieces?**

**Elli-chan: Because...I don't know really...Ah! 'cuz we need him later in the story? I think.**


	3. Boyfriend

****

Haihai! I thought I wasn't gonna get ANY reviews! Phew! I got at least 4 reviews in one day so that's good! Minna arigatou oh...n gomene Faery of Night its just a habit of mine hehehe! Anyways hope u enjoy

**Elli-chan: Amu-chaan its your turn to do the disclaimer**

**Amu: No way! Ikuto, can you do it for me pleeeaase?**

**Elli-chan: But Ikuto did it on the last chapter!**

**Ikuto: -sigh- **

**Tadase:Uh...you know theres still people waiting to read the story, right?**

**Elli-chan and Amu: STAY OUT OF THIS!! -Continues on aruing-**

**Suu: Elli-chan does not own Shugo Chara desu**

**Ran: 1..2..3 thats right!**

**Miki: -draws Amu and Elli-chan arguing-**

**Love Life Muddles chapter 3**

* * *

There was an awkward atmosphere in the room. Nadeshiko shattered the queer silence inside the room and said "Amu-chan, should I leave?" Amu looked down "No, dont! Gomene...for making you feel left out in all this and for seeing _that, _everyone..." Amu mumbled. Tadase, who was clutching his fist, loosened up "Its alright Hinamori-san, its not really your fault!" He smiled at Amu and then glared at Ikuto who was just standing next to Amu's bed, with his hands in his pockets and an evil grin that made Amu shiver when she looked at him. Kukai and Yaya stood still watching the scene closely as though they were watching a movie. "Thank you. But I should have taken more responsibility. More or less." Amu replied. "Its fine!" Tadase smiled as if nothing happened "Right guys?" They all nodded and smiled "See. Although, I want to know something. Why did you kiss back at the thieving cat?" Amu's eyes widened at the question, she was speechless. Once again the room was filled with an uncomfortable aura. "Um...well..." Amu didn't know herself why. How was she suppose to answer? For Amu this was certainly mind boggling "Uh...I-" Amu was suddenly cut off! "Onee-chan!!" Ami came bursting in "Play with me onee-chan!" Everyone was startled. They all moved back a step, Amu even fell off her bed! (LOLXD)

"Ami!! What are you doing here? I thought you were gone shopping with Mama and Papa." Amu said as she tried getting up. "Mama said I could stay, and I wanted to see onee-chan's boyfriend!" Ami smiled and Amu fell again "He's not my boyfriend!!" Amu struggled to get up again.

Ikuto decided to 'kindly' help her up. He picked her up bridal style and placed her carefully on her bed. "What was that for?" asked Amu when Ikuto had put her down "I was helping you of course! You could at least thank me." Amu blushed, ruby red Amu knew she should be grateful "A-a-arigatou, Ikuto-kun..." Amu thanked him. "Waah!! Nii-chan? Are you onee-chan's boyfriend?" Ikuto smirked and was about to say something when Amu threw a pillow at his head to prevent him from saying something embarrassing. "Bullseye!" She said amusingly "She's not my boyfriend Ami" Amu continued. "But he's cute!" Ami smiled. Everyone sweatdropped. "He's certainly not cute Ami." Amu said. "That's right, Im hot!" Ikuto said butting in. Amu smiled hearing Ikuto's first two words

"That's righ- WHAT!?" Then she suddenly realised what Ikuto had said after "No,no,no,no,no,no,no! Ami, listen to onee-chan, he's just messing with you. Okay?" Amu explained to her sister hoping that she would get it "He is N-O-T h-hot...Kay??" Ami nodded and turned her attention to the others. She hugged Nadeshiko (Ami saw Nadeshiko and Yaya before when they picked Amu up after their sleepover) "Nadeshiko-neechan!" Nadeshiko smiled. When Ami let go she cuddled Kukai, he just patted her on the head. Amu was sweat dropping the whole time. "Are you nee-chan's boyfriend?" Ami asked "N-no Ami!" Amu quickly said. Ami moved on to Tadase "Nii-chan? Are _you_ nee-chan's boyfriend then??" Amu blushed and so did Tadase "N-no! Ami he's just a friend" Amu admitted they were just friends although what Amu didn't know was Tadase had actually realised that he likes her for her now so he was a little sad when he heard this. "Then who's your boyfriend?" Ami put her dainty hands on her waist "I am." Ikuto said calmly while smirking. "I knew it!! Nee-chan is 'Cool and Spicy'. Her boyfriend is older than her!" Ami exclaimed excitedly. "Ami go play with your dolls, now please." Ami nodded and dragged Nadeshiko, Kukai and Yaya out to play with her. But for some reason didn't drag Tadase or Ikuto. "Bye nee-chan. Bye cute nii-san, bye hot nii-san!" Ami said before closing the door. Amu sighed and said "She didn't get it at all..." Then she collapsed on her bed.

Ikuto continued smirking "So I am your boyfriend then?"

"No" Amu said.

"Why didn't you deny me the second time then? When you denied that soccer kid and the kiddy king."

"B-b-because...Just leave me alone! Im exhausted." Amu couldn't think of a reason why.

"Heh. I'll leave then. For now." Ikuto said then jumped off Amu's balcony.

"_What does he mean by 'for now'?" _Tadase wondered "Well...I better go. Bye Hinamori-san!" Amu sat up and said "Bye Tadase-kun. See you soon!"

When Tadase and everyone had gone, Ran,Miki and Suu came in through Amu's window. "Where have you guys been? I've had a totally hectic day!" Amu questioned her Charas. "We were in a meeting desu" Suu reasoned "Kiseki made us do training all day." Ran added "Yeah! Im going to sleep. Goodnight Amu-chan." Miki then continued. "O-okay!"

X)(One Week Later-Monday)(X

Amu was much better now. She could walk and almost all her injuries have gone. She still had a couple of scratches and injuries here and there but apart from that she was fine. So her parents went to Hokkaido with Ami for 2 weeks (Now you might think that theyre careless parents but Amu said that she was completely fine on her own). Amu was able to go to school fine, but she didn't know all the hectic things that was going on her school when she got back...

****

**_The End_**

* * *

**Dun..dun..DUN!! Hehe cliffy! I think...**

**Ikuto: She has completely no idea has she.**

**Amu: Nope.**

**Elli-chan: Hey! Im new at this! Give me a break!**

**Ikuto: I will...since Im so happy Amu's my girlfriend now!**

**Amu:No Im NOT!**

**Ell-chan: Thank you for reading! Please review**


	4. Monday Madness

**Hai! Its Elli-chan again! Thankies sooooo much for all the reviews Im so happy! Heres the next chappie hope you enjoy**

**Ikuto: Do me and Amu get to kiss on this chapter?**

**Amu: Ikuto you perv! -crosses arms-**

**Elli-chan: Ikuto don't be such a perv, Amu...you're alright! And maybe.**

**Ikuto: Hey! How come you don't tell her off?**

**Elli-chan: Because Amu is a girl! And stop acting like a baby Ikuto!**

**Amu: Yay! -huggles- Thank you for finally telling him off! Elli-chan doesn't **

**own Shugo Chara! Enjoy**

**

* * *

****Love Life Muddles chapter 4**

* * *

Amu went to school on a beautiful Monday morning. The birds were chirping songs, the sun was shining brightly. It was a beautiful start for the day. But little does she know about how the rest of her day will turn out to be.

X)(At School)(X

She entered the school in her 'Cool and Spicy' attitude. Everyone was chatting and whispering to each other of how she's finally back.

Some girls came up to her and said "We-welcome back, Hinamori-san."

"We heard you saved a little girl!" said another "Nothing less from 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori senpai!" As they giggled and praised Amu, she just tried to ignore them and walked past (In my opinion is quite rude). Everywhere she went, there were people praising her, adoring her. She didn't like all the attention they gave her, it was more than too much! But the worst has yet to come.

When she got to class, people stared at her. Nikaido sensei was as clumsy as always "Ahem..." he tried to get his students' attentions "As you all know for the whole month, three selected schools will be doing a charity project together. One of those three schools is ours, and from today we will no longer have lessons." The children cheered "But instead the other two schools that will be doing the project with us, will all come here to help each other plan and organize the different projects to help charity." Amu was not the least interested in all this, she was just staring out the window, pretending she didn't care. "The two schools are St. Maria's and Kieshun Gakuen. Amu sighed, she didn't have any idea what all this was about. She missed at least one week of school. Who knows what had happened at that time! "Amu-chan isn't this exciting?" said Ran who's eyes were gleaming with excitement. Just as Amu was about to say something a bunch of St. Maria and Keishun Gakuen students came in.

Everyone was gasping and 'wow-ing' at the group that appeared in front of them. Amu just kept on staring up at the vast blue sky when she heard a chair being dragged beside her. She could feel everyone staring. Her heart leapt as she turned to see a boy with azure eyes and and navy blue hair staring at her.

"Yo! Amu."

She jumped in shock "Ikuto!? What are you doing here?"

"You know. That charity thing?"

"Your school is participating?"

"If my school wasn't then I wouldn't be here would I. Or maybe I would be anyway."

"No,no,no,nooooo!!" Amu collapsed to the floor with her face in her hands. "It can't be! This is a nightmare!" As Amu was trying to deny the truth, everyone, even Nikaido sensei, was gazing at the two. "Aw, c'mon Amu-koi. We have a whole month to spend together, isn't that great?" Ikuto was smirking at amusement _"This is going to be fun"_.

"_Koi? No! My life is ruined!" _Amu thought as she glared at Ikuto.

X)(Lunch)(X

Amu tried to avoid Ikuto as much as she possibly could, but she always failed to do so. Everywhere she went Ikuto followed her, when she tried to lose him around the school he would always find her again after a minute or so. Rumors were spreading fast and Amu was completely humiliated.

After an hour of trying to get away from Ikuto, Amu finally gave up knowing _he_ would never give up. She found a nice shady tree and ate her lunch there. Ikuto sat next to her and he put his arm around her "Get off me you pervert." Amu said "You've already ruined me! What else do you want?" Ikuto pulled Amu closer to him so that her head was resting on her shoulder "A kiss" He whispered in her ear. Amu blushed red as a cherry and stuttered "B-baka! Wh-why should I d-do what y-you say!"

"Lets see, one I've saved you many times, two you kissed me yesterday meaning you like it, and three because people are spying on us." It took a while for Amu to get what he meant, it was actually quite simple. When she did Amu shot up and shouted "Go away and leave me alone!" She then trotted off, Ikuto following her. Ikuto was stalking her all day. Rumors grew and grew.

X)(End of Day)(X

"Finally! This day is over." Amu said smiling.

"But Amu-chan don't forget you still have a whole month to spend with Ikuto desu" Amu glared at Suu "Thank you for the reminder..."

"Looks like she didn't want to remember." Miki said drawing something. "You think?" Amu replied. She sighed and started to walk when she heard footsteps following her own. It was obvious who it was,Amu was about to spin round to scold Ikuto, again, when he picked her up. A huge blush crept its way onto Amu's face. 'Kyaa's' were heard all around. "What are you doing you idiot!" Amu said as she struggled. "Stop struggling. Its no use." Ikuto said plainly. Amu hated that he was right, she crossed her arms and stopped struggling. Ikuto carried her out of the school, Ikuto waited until everyone could see what was happening then he kissed Amu. She blushed like mad and she felt like her heart was going to explode, still she didn't try to get out of it. Ikuto licked Amu's bottom lip pleading for entrance and Amu slowly opened her mouth. She could feel her face heat up as Ikuto played with her tongue. It lasted for at least 2 minutes until Ikuto finally broke the kiss for air. Amu was so embarrassed, her face was still red. She didn't say anything. Ikuto walked her home but still she didn't say a word.

X)(Amu's POV)(X

I have many questions for myself that I can't answer. Why didnt I even try to break the kiss? Why do I always blush when I'm around Ikuto? Why does my heart beat so fast when he gets close to me? Am I starting to like him? What's happening to me? I sighed. "Here goes a hectic month"

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! **

**Ikuto: Is that all you're gonna say?**

**Elli-chan:Uhhh...Yep!**

**Ikuto: -sigh- But I'm grateful that you made a kissy scene for me and Amu-koi.**

**Amu: I'm not your girlfriend already! Mataku...**

**Ikuto: -grins-**

**Elli-chan: -giggles- Thank you for reading! Please review **


	5. Welcome to Seiyo Gakuen: My Friend

****

Hai! Gomenasai Minna! I updated late kekeke...I had writers block!

**Hopefully you enjoy chapter...5! Yea 5! It took me a whole day 2 think up the continuum for the story! Im going to add two new characters to help me. Enjoy**

**Amu: Elli-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Elli-chan: Thankies Amu-chan -tears- You're the bestest! Unlike some people -turns to Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: What? Its your story you should do the disclaimer. **

**Elli-chan: Exactly! I write the story so I can take away all of the Amuto moments in there and replace it with Kukamu!**

**Tadase: Hey! Why not Tadamu?**

**Elli-chan: Because I dont support Tadamu. AMUTO**

**Amu: Then why replace it with Kukamu?**

**Elli-chan: Because...Ikuto is being mean! And Kukai is my second fav!**

**Tadase: Hey! How about me!**

**Elli-chan: We dont care.**

**Ikuto and Amu: -Walks away- **

**Elli-chan: Enjoy -Walks away-**

**

* * *

**

Love Life Muddles Chapter 5

* * *

X)(Next day-Tuesday)(X

Amu awoke to the sound of her Charas' voices "Amu-chan, wake up!" said Ran who was waving her pompoms frantically in the air "You'll be late desu" said Suu who was gently nudging Amu on the shoulder, Miki however said nothing. Amu slowly opened her eyes but closed them again once they were half way open. She was nearly blinded by the light that shone from the morning sun and in to her bedroom through her transparent balcony door. Amu attempted to sit up and open her eyes once again, this time she succeeded to do so without damaging her eyesight. She stretched her arms out and looked at the clock on her bedside table. Her jaw dropped and she jumped out of her bed "I'm so late! Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Amu said as she rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "We tried Amu-chan" said Ran "For twenty five minutes" Added Miki who was as calm as ever "But you wouldn't wake up no matter what desu" continued Suu. "C'mon! Lets go!" Amu huffed and then she raced out of the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen "Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Ran asked "No time! Lets go!" Amu zoomed out locking the house door behind her. "Oh no! I have three minutes left" Amu was running as fast as she could. So fast that she tripped and fell...But she didn't fall, there was no impact.

Instead she found herself...flying? She looked up to see a midnight haired boy carrying her, it was Ikuto. "Boy you sure are clumsy aren't you?"

Amu blushed at this comment for some reason, perhaps because it was true "Hey! I was late and can you please put me down now. I can get to school on my own." Amu replied but Ikuto didn't say anything. In a few minutes they were in front of the school gates. _RIING! _Went the bell. "Just in time." Ikuto said calmly. Amu didn't reply, she just blushed. A few students saw this from afar and, seeing Amu blush, mistook it for something else.

As Amu and Ikuto walked to class together, they felt very uncomfortable, well at least Amu did. Everyone was staring at them. Amu could hear them whispering about her and Ikuto. "This is all your fault!" Amu said in a hrash whisper "What did I do?" Ikuto acted as if _nothing _happened. As if everything was normal. Amu got annoyed by his reaction "You kissed me yesterday in front of the whole school, that's what you did!" Amu said in an irritated tone, not even bothering to turn to Ikuto "You want another kiss now?" Ikuto teased. Amu rolled her eyes and stomped off. "Stupid Ikuto!" she mumbled to herself. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into something "Ah! Gomenasai." Amu apologized "Amu? Is that you?" Amu looked up and saw a familiar face. Amu's eyes widened. "Good to see you after all these years Amu! Sorry, I got lost." said the person "Thats fine! Ill show you around." Amu smiled. "Thank you!" replied the person "Its fine, lets go to the Royal Gardens first. Ill introduce you to my friends!"

X)(The Royal Garden)(X

Amu saw Tadase,Nadeshiko, Kukai and Yaya sitting around the the table having tea. "Ah! Hinamori-san you're here." Tadase said "Come and join us for tea Amu-chan" Nadeshiko kindly invited Amu. "Thank you, but first I would like to introduce you to someone." The person walked in "Everyone this is my childhood friend Shizuke Haruki." Amu smiled as she happily introduced her friend. "Nice to meet you! You can call me Haru." He smiled "This is my chara Kiria" A Shugo Chara with long brown hair and sea green eyes popped up from behind Haru "Yoroshiku" It said. It wore a yellow hair band and a pretty summer dress-like outfit with laces and a small fur collar. "Wow! Amu-chi you never told us you had a friend that had a chara." Yaya's eyes widened. "I didn't know until today!" Amu shrugged. "So you must be the new transfer student" said Tadase "Hinamori-san, since he's your friend would you mind taking him to his classes?"

"Not at all" Amu was overjoyed to see Haru after five years. She lead Haru out of the Gardens and into the school. "Lets see...you have four classes the same as me and the other two are History and Chemistry." Amu said as she was reading Haru's schedules. Haru smiled sweetly at her, he wasn't a very talkative person but he and Amu had been friends since they were two, so they were very close. Haru secretly has a crush on Amu but tries not to show it. Amu held onto Haru's hand and ran into their first class for the day. It was nearly time for registration so Amu was rushing.

Amu came in just in time for her name to be registered. "Himamori Amu-san." called out Nikaido sensei "Hinamori...Amu...and...Shizuke...Haruki... here!" Amu could barely breathe and neither can Haru. They had to run from the other side of the school to the other and then go back again because they had accidentally passed their class. They both slowly walked in Amu whispering something to Nikaido "I see...yes,yes...okay." was all that was heard from Nikaido before he started to write on the blackboard. Amu was smiling, Haru was watching, the rest of the class stared except for Ikuto, who was sitting near Amu's place, glaring at Haru. Then when Nikaido had finished writing on the blackboard, spun round and nodded at Amu, who nodded back. "This is Shizuke Haruki, the new transfer student." Amu turned to Haru "Minna Yoroshiku." he said. 'Ooh's' were heard from the boys and 'Kawaii's' were heard from the girls.

Ikuto was still glaring at Haru but when he noticed that Amu and Haru were holding hands he shot up from his seat and walked towards Haru. Amu shivered when she saw how angry Ikuto was, she could tell but why was he angry? Everyone, including Nikaido sensei was watching closely. Ikuto pulled Amu's hand away from Haru's and dragged her out of the room. "Haru-kun, help me!" Amu pleaded as she was dragged out. He saw the look on Amu's face when she was 'abducted' so Haru followed them. He raced out into the corridors but there was no sign of Amu he was running when he bumped into someone "Darn, thats the second one today!" said Haru as he rubbed his head "Ah! It's you, please help me find her!"

End of Chapter

* * *

**kekekes cliffy...Okies! Thats the end of ch. 5! Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Haru: Please Review!**

**Elli-chan: Wow! How kind of you Haru-kun! At least someone that I made up has some manners.**

**Haru: No problem.**

**Ikuto: What are you trying to point out here?**

**Elli-chan: Nothing.**

**Amu: -sigh- She's trying to point out that you have no manners.**

**Elli-chan: Amu-chan!**

**Ikuto: What? Well if you had any manners yourself then you wouldn't say that someone else doesn't have manners because its bad manners.**

**Amu: Can we stop talking about the 'm' word now?**

**Elli-chan: You mean manners?**

**Amu: Yes, so stop saying it! Im getting sick of hearing the word!**

**Ikuto: Whats wrong with the word manners?**

**Amu: Ugh! Haru-kun lets go! **

**Haru: -nods-**

**Ikuto: Leaving us would be bad manne-**

**Elli-chan: -puts hand over Ikuto's mouth- Thank you for reading**


	6. Surprises

**Hey everyone! Gomenasai 4 the l8 update! I was busy with school trips n all! Thankies for all my reviewers: mit-chan007,nab2000,sounchy,Shiro-Kitsune8 and others who have reviewed!! I appreciate it sooo much n it just cheers me up to c all the reviews! Now I know sumone actually reads my story. Thank you!**

**Ikuto:Wow. You sure have a lot to say today.**

**Elli-chan: Yea! That's 'cuz I just came back from a school trip and seeing all my reviews makes me happy!**

**Amu: Was it fun?**

**Elli-chan: Yea! Did you do anything special while I was gone Amu?**

**Amu: Ummm...Nothing rea-**

**Ikuto: We went on a date!**

**Elli-chan: -gasp- Yaaay! I'm even more happier now! -skips and hums-**

**Amu: Ikuto! We didn't Elli-chan!**

**Elli-chan: -ignores Amu-**

**Amu: Look what you did to her! She's not listening!**

**Ikuto: She doesn't on Shugo Chara. Enjoy.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.Love Life Muddles chapter 6.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"What! Is Amu in trouble?" Asked the person.

"Well...Yea! She's been abducted by this...guy."

"Okay! Lets go!" They didn't say anything more and started looking for Amu.

X)(Amu and Ikuto)(X

"Let go of me you pervert!" Amu squirmed and tried to pull her hand away from Ikuto's grip but he was too strong. He wouldn't let go. They were walking around the school for about ten minutes, Ikuto still holding Amu's hand, until they came to a dead end. There Ikuto pinned Amu on to the wall "Wh-what are you doing?" Amu struggled with all her might. "Tell me who that new kid is, what is he to you?" Ikuto said almost in a whisper. "W-well, Haru-kun is my-" Amu started until her attention was drawn by something black "X egg!" Amu said eyes wide. Ikuto was bewildered for a moment until he heard a voice behind him. He let go of Amu and she quickly transformed with Ran "Kyara nari Amulet Heart!" She said then jumped out the window nearby chasing the x egg. Ikuto jumped out after her and was about to transform himself when...

"Kyara nari!" Ikuto turned to see a...Chara changed Haru! Haru swiftly jumped out the window and followed the x egg. Ikuto was still so surprised and stunned that he didn't move an inch.

X)(Amu and Haru)(X

Amu was chasing after the x egg when Haru suddenly appeared beside her. "Haru-kun! You can chara change?" Amu asked, she felt so...ashamed that she didn't know anything about Haru since they parted. Although no one could really blame her. Haru just smiled at Amu and Amu couldn't help but smile back. She looked at Haru's outfit and was relieved that he kept his dream for all these years, the one he had promised Amu he would fulfill someday. He was wearing a black leather blazer with a white and red shirt underneath that says 'rock', black trousers, a wrist band on one arm and on the other a spiky wrist accessory. His brown hair was slightly spiked up at the front. He had a chain around his neck and a necklace with a guitar pendant. He looked cool, just like a what he had dreamed to be.

Amu smiled to herself and she nearly forgot about the x egg until it attacked them both. Amu turned her attention fully back on to the egg

"Heart rod!" She called out and trapped the egg in one place and was about to cleanse it "Star Guitar!" Haru said suddenly and strung the guitar cleansing the x egg. Amu was stunned as she watched this "H-Haru-kun!" Amu fell in shock "Y-you can -c-cleanse x eggs?" She stuttered."Yes, I can! I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Haru said as helped Amu up. Amu shook her head "No, It's fine! I'm so glad that you can!" Amu smiled "And I'm also happy that you kept your promise to me." She blushed tomato red which is normally the reaction she gets when she's close to Ikuto. Haru also blushed and there was a moment of quiet. "S-so! I guess we should head back now." Haru said shattering the silence "Y-y-yea!" Amu replied. And they started walking back towards the school. But they didn't know that a certain neko was watching them the whole time.

X)(Ikuto's POV)(X

That kid can chara change? He can cleanse x-eggs like Amu? And how dare he make Amu blush! That's MY job! He's going to pay. I'm not handing Amu over to anyone.

X)(Normal POV)(X

"Eeeh!? Yuri-chan! What are you doing here?" Amu almost shouted in surprise. "What? That's how you greet your best childhood friend? Well, except for Haru! Were both the best" She smiled while ruffling Haru's hair. "Ah! Gomen. It's just a lot happened today! Its all really quite intense." Amu said scratching her head "Tell me about it! Who's that creep who abducted you anyway?" Amu sweat dropped "Well...he's-" "I'm her boyfriend." She was cut off by Ikuto "Ikuto!" Amu jumped three feet into the air "Would you stop startling me like that. And you are so NOT my boyfriend." Amu said "Yuri-chan, Haru-kun lets go!" They walked off with Amu, who held their hands. Ikuto was furious and was boiling inside. But he shook all his anger and jealousy off "It doesn't matter. I'll pay her a visit tonight anyway." He said to himself and walked towards their class.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.End of Chapter.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**I'm sorry that its short. But I promise I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Ikuto: Why does that Haru person need to be there?**

**Elli-chan: Sorry Ikuto but Haru is staying.**

**Haru: Thank you for reading please review.**

**Ikuto: Ugh! Goody goody.**

**Amu: Hey don't be mean to Haru-kun!**

**Yuri: Hope you enjoyed **


	7. Feelings of warmth, Spirit of Friendship

**Bonjour **

**This is Elli-chan here bringing you chapter 7 of Love Life Muddles.**

**Elli-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Everyone: -gasp and stare-**

**Elli-chan: What? Why the stares? Okay. Can you please stop that now...Its really starting to creep me out.**

**Ikuto: You just did the disclaimer!**

**Elli-chan: Yea! And it wasn't hard. I dont get why you all complain about it all the time.**

**Amu: Exactly! If it isn't hard then you have to do it from now on.**

**Elli-chan: What!? No way. How about we have turns?**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: ...I guess so. **

**Elli-chan: Yay! Its a promise no one break it! -stares at one person in particular-**

**Ikuto: What? Yea, okay. I know how creepy it feels now to be stared at... weirdly.**

**Haru: -enters- Hello. What did I miss? **

**-SILENCE-**

**Haru: Why is everyone staring at Ikuto? **

**-SILENCE-**

**Haru: -sigh- Enjoy.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.Love Life Muddles chapter 7.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Amu stomped off, a little irritated. Haru and Yuri stayed quiet knowing Amu all too well, she'd just probably ignore them or get really annoyed for no particular reason that they could possibly be aware of.

Amu suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and sighed "Amu-chan, Is there something wrong?" Haru said softly. Amu turned and let go of their hands. "Ah! Gomen, I almost forgot you were there." Haru and Yuri both sighed and sweat dropped "Same old Amu, huh?" Yuri said "Still it's nice to know that we're all still friends after all these years!" Yuri put her arms around both Amu and Haru's shoulders. Amu giggled. Yuri was certainly very energetic, like she has always been. She's loves sports and she always used to make Amu and Haru play games with her. "She's going to get along with Kukai well." Amu thought out loud. "Who's this Kukai person? And who's go-" Amu cut her off "Well, lets go! I'll introduce you to some people." Amu smiled "But Amu-chan, we have class." Haru informed. "Hehe. Oh yea! I forgot." They all sweatdropped and burst into laughter. Oh the joy of friendship!

X)(Lunch)(X

"Lets go!" Amu said excitedly, leading (more like dragging) Haru and Yuri towards the Royal Gardens. "Okay, okay! We're coming. Geez." Yuri replied.

X)(Royal Gardens)(X

As they entered the Royal Gardens Nadeshiko warmly welcomed them "Hello, Amu-chan, Shizuke-kun! Oh and it seems our other transfer has arrived. You're Shizuke Yuri if I'm not mistaken. Sister of Shizuke-kun." Nadeshiko said with a smile. "Yes. Pleased to meet you?" Yuri looked puzzled for a moment "Oh, Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko finally replied. "Okay! Nice to meet you." Yuri smiled back and turned to the others who introduced themselves. "Pleasure to finally meet Amu's friends." a head suddenly popped up from behind Yuri "And this is my chara Sakura." A chara with light pink hair that had a sakura styled clip and an athletic outfit floated up from behind Yuri. It ran up to the ther charas and they chatted amongst themselves.

X)(End of School)(X

Amu had been overjoyed that she kept on smiling and giggling all throughout the day. Even in lessons which most people would describe as weird. The bell rang loundly signing the end of the day. She walked out of the class still smiling. "What are you smiling at, Amu-koi?" Ikuto said loudly for everyone to hear, especially the 'koi' bit. "Sh-sh-shut up Ikuto!" Amu blushed crimson red. People then started spreading rumors around again. Amu sighed as she walked along the seemed like never ending hallway. Ikuto walking by her side smirking. Then he suddenly held Amu's hand, tightly. Amu tried to pull her hand but his grip was far too strong. Even so, it seemed as though he held it gently. Amu sighed "I cant believe I'm letting this happen."

When they had finally exited the rumor filled school, they both saw Yuri and Haru waiting in the gates. Yuri smiled and waved at the two. Amu tried to run towards her friends but was stopped by Ikuto's grip. Amu took this as a sign to walk so they did. "Hi Amu-chan." Yuri greeted them "Hello Amu's boyfriend." She then added noticing that they were holding hands. "He is NOT my boyfriend!!" Amu denied and rolled her eyes. "Then why are you holding hands?" Yuri questioned "B-because! He just grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go..." Amu said blushing mad. "Okay?" Yuri replied looking suspiciously at Amu. "Oh! By the way, would you like to go home with me? Stay over for the night. Like a reunion party." Amu smiled changing the subject. "We'd love too." Both Haru and Yuri said. "Huh? Where did he go?" Haru noticed that Ikuto had disappeared. "Dunno...Probably gone somewhere to laze around." Amu rolled her eyes "Lets go!" They both nodded and walked off.

X)(Amu's House)(X

Amu, Haru and Yuri entered the house. "Where are your parents?" Haru asked. "They went to Hokkaido for two weeks." Amu said while taking her shoes off. "Does that happen often?" Yuri questioned. "Occasionally. But I don't really mind its because of they're jobs most of the time. They take Ami since she has no school, and besides if they leave her here I can't take care of her during the day." Amu put her sling bag on the couch and opened it so that her charas would be let free. "Do you guys want anything to eat?" Amu asked her friends before heading towards the kitchen. They both shook their heads but Amu went anyway. She came back a while later with a plateful of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. "Lets go upstairs and find something to do!" Amu smiled at them and they followed her quietly, observing the house. Amu opened the door to her room and put the cookies and milk on her desk. Amu headed towards the big wardrobe and took out some spare pillows and futons. She set it up on the floor silently. Haru and Yuri just watched her, not saying a word. "Thats done!" Amu walked across the room to the door "Feel at home" she smiled at her friends then she was gone. A few minutes later Amu came back with a bunch of snacks but Haru and Yuri weren't in her room. She put the snacks on the floor. And was about to look for them when the two jumped at her. Amu jumped three feet into the air and held her chest. "D-don't do that you guys! You nearly made me have a heart attack!" They both burst into laughter and rolled on the floor. Amu threw a pillow at them and they threw pillows back. Before they knew it they were creating major mess.

Afterwards the three friends collapsed on to the floor. Panting and laughing. "What time is it?" Amu asked "Don't ask me!" Yuri said "Neither." said Haru. Amu sat up and looked at the clock. "It's...6:57." Amu said answering her own question.

They ate dinner quickly and then watched some movies. They ate junk food and laughed and read magazines, played games and laughed some more. It was truly a fun night for them. They even dressed Haru as a girl which of course wasn't much fun for Haru. They had forced him into it. It was just like old times. When they were younger they had done this sort of thing nearly every night. They didn't even think about schools or things like that. So carefree. Everything was completely different. But what will always stay the same was the fact that they're friends.

X)(10:30)(X

It was late now. They were completely worn out and they had school the very next day. It was a very enjoyable night though.

As they all got ready to go to sleep Yuri asked Amu to open the balcony door since it was hot inside Amu's room. Amu hesitated for a moment but did as asked. She didn't want her friends to suspect anything. Besides Ikuto probably wont visit tonight. Amu was relieved at the thought but she was utterly wrong. Just as they lied down a tapping noise could be heard and a tall figure came through Amu's balcony door. "I guess luck's not with me today." Amu sighed. "Yo! Amu-koi." Amu blushed "I'm not your girlfriend!" She nearly shouted.

Ikuto pulled her into his arms and embraced her. "How can you be so cold Amu-koi?" Ikuto said smirking "I always come and visit you during the night and you always leave your door open for me." Amu blushed tomato red and squirmed although she didn't really want Ikuto to let go at all. She wanted him to stay and hold her like this forever. She could fall asleep right on the spot with Ikuto's warmth and protective arms around her she feels safe. Unfortunately some things just don't go the way you want them to. Amu struggled but Ikuto wouldn't let go. The way Amu felt when he held her was exactly the same feeling he gets when he holds her.

Haru and Yuri stared at the two. Mouths agape and eyes wide. Yuri felt her protectiveness break through what seemed like a barrier. She felt like she could punch Ikuto right there. But she tried to control herself since he was holding Amu. She might get hurt.

X)(Amu's POV)(X

I felt so warm and safe in Ikuto's arms. I didn't want him to let go. But if he doesn't then what will my friends think? That would be terrible. The worst thing is I'm liking the situation and I'm doing the least I can do to stop it! How am I going to explain this to them? What are these feelings I get when I'm near Ikuto? Please help me, Kamisama.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.End of Chapter.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Okay this one is longer than all the other chapters so I hope you're all pleased **

**Ikuto: You like it when I hug you Amu?**

**Amu: -blush- W-well...You're warm and-**

**Ikuto: So you do like it! -smirks-**

**Amu: Yea well-**

**Ikuto: -cuddles Amu-**

**Elli-chan: Awwww...how sweet kawaii!**

**Haru: -jealous- Thank you for reading.**

**Yuri: -angry- Please review.**


	8. I Will Always Protect You

**Hello minna! Elli-chan here! Bringing you chapter 8 of Love Life Muddles! Enjoy **

**Elli-chan:Okay! So on the last chapter we had some questions and one was about what some words meant, so from now on we will have translations!**

**Yuri: One was from mit-chan007 about...my name!? What do you mean Elli-chan gave me my name on purpose?**

**Amu: -giggles- **

**Yuri: It's not funny!**

**Ikuto: It is though! -tries to hold back laughter-**

**Haru: I'm sorry nee-chan! But it is...**

**Yuri: -pouts-**

**Amu,Ikuto and Haru: She doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

**Elli-chan: -giggles- Enjoy **

**Translations from last chapter:**

**Koi- Girlfriend/Boyfriend**

**Kamisama- God**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **

**.:.Love Life Muddles chapter 8.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Amu and Ikuto stayed in that position for at least ten minutes. Amu was blushing as red as a rose that whole time and was closing her eyes, smiling a little. Ikuto finally let her go and Amu was disappointed. She finally snapped back to her senses and scolded Ikuto. Although his smirk was still planted on his face which made Amu sigh. "You don't care at all when I scold you!" Amu said, her face expressionless. "Hmmm...No. Not really." Ikuto replied. Even hearing his voice made Amu all tingly inside. "Why are you here anyway? What do you want?" She sighed. It seemed as if she had surrendered. Ikuto's smirk widened, mischief filled his midnight coloured eyes "I want to sleep here. Utau's been chasing me around since I came home today." Haru and Yuri were stunned and shocked. Their jaws dropped and their faces were full of disbelief to what they were seeing. "No way in hell!" Amu answered nearly immediately. "Please?" Ikuto pleaded. His expression suddenly changed from evil to innocent. Just like little kittens' faces. Amu had to give in now! "N-no! S-stop making that face!" Amu forced herself to say. Ikuto pleaded some more until Amu finally gave in.

"Fine! You can stay. But don't do anything harassing."

"Arigatou Amu-koi." Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu blushed a dark pink that could rival the colour of her strawberry tinted hair. "Y-y-you can sleep on the floor." Amu stuttered. Ikuto just nodded while Haru and Yuri were staring shockingly at Amu. She didn't notice this and so she turned off the bedroom light and snuggled underneath her duvet.

X)(1:05 am)(X

It was past midnight. The sky was still dark and there was no sign of any stars. The moon had vanished into the semi darkness of the night and beneath the heap of storm clouds that was covering it. There was nothing to provide light into the night. Complete and utter darkness. Then it started to rain. Hard. Lighting flashed in the night sky with the loud thunder accompanying it, being its nightly companion. Amu was awoken by a roar from the thunder. She could hear the clattering of the pouring rain beating down on the roof and the vacant, drenched,dormant street outside her window. Amu has always been awestruck by thunder. She loathed it. And now here it was in the middle of the night. Everyone was deep in slumber. Amu was alone to face her fear. The thunder struck once more making Amu gasp. She covered her ears and curled up into a ball underneath the covers of her bed. As the rain teemed, as the lighting flickered, as the thunder boomed, Amu was paranoid. Tears formed in her eyes and came tumbling down her cheek and trickling down her chin.

Ikuto woke up to the faint sound of sobbing. Ikuto sat up and looked around the room, he saw Amu quivering under her sheets. He pulled the sheets down and saw Amu curled up into a ball, shaking, crying and praying. "Amu...What's wrong?" Amu opened her teary eyes. Eyes were full of tears, as a result her vision was blurred. The thunder crashed once again and Amu jumped into Ikuto's arms. He held her closer and stroke her strawberry pink hair. "It's alright. It's just thunder, don't worry." He said reassuringly with care in his voice "I'll always protect you." He smiled.

Amu's quivering had calmed down now and her sobbing had stopped. Although she would still often jump whenever she heard the thunder.

Afterwards, Amu had fallen asleep in Ikuto's protective arms and his loving warmth. Ikuto put Amu down on her bed and wiped the remaining tears in her eyes. He let Amu go and was about to go back to sleep when Amu tugged on his sleeve. "Ikuto, stay with me." Amu said. Ikuto smiled at her lovingly and lied down beside her on her bed. Amu snuggled into Ikuto's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

By the time they both fell asleep the rain had calmed down, although the occassional lighting still flashed in the dark nightime sky...

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.End of Chapter.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**+.:.Translations.:.+**

**-- -- --**

**Arigatou- Thank you.  
**

**-- -- --**

**Elli-chan: Okay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the extreme shortness but I'll update again soon...maybe even today. **

**Ikuto and Amu: -reads the stroy-**

**Amu: Th-thank you for protecting me Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: No problem. I'll do it for you anytime.**

**Amu: -blush-**

**Ikuto: But you have to do something in return. -evil grin-**

**Amu: Why am I suddenly scared?**

**Haru and Yuri: -sigh- Thank you for reading! Please review. **


	9. Feelings Turned Into Words

**Okay! Here I am again! I wish you enjoy this chapter and this is compensation for updating late. I hope people won't get uninterested in the story. Please keep on reading**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Elli-chan: Why thank you Ikuto**

**Amu: You're so sweet.**

**Ikuto: If you say so. But I just wanted to get this bit over and done with so we can move on the scenes with me and Amu-koi.**

**Amu: I take what I said back you are and always will be a pervert.**

**Haru: -sigh-**

**Yuri: Do they always do this?**

**Haru: Most the time, yes.**

**Elli-chan: Don't worry they'll be over it soon.**

**Yuri: Okay! Enjoy then**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.Love Life Muddles chapter 9.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

X)(Morning)(X

It was 6:30 in the morning now. The sun arose to shine amongst the mortal world. Amu awoke to the sound of birds chirping songs and the sunlight in her eyes. She felt something or someone warm beside her. She turned to see Ikuto asleep (Or at least he was pretending to be), his arms wrapped around her waist and she was against his chest. Instead of jumping or shouting like always Amu smiled. She looked at Ikuto's face and felt his hair. "He's so cute." She thought out loud. "Arigatou Ikuto-kun." Her smile broadened and she kissed his forehead. "Why did I just do that?" She asked herself and she blushed a deep red. She then snuggled deeper into Ikuto's chest just to feel his warmth. Ikuto opened one eye and smirked. He could use this against her later but still he liked it. Amu fell asleep once again.

X)(7:00 am)(X

"Amu...Wake up. It's Seven." He said softly in her ear. Amu slowly opened her eyes to find Ikuto's face millimeters away from hers. She sat up and looked at the clock. "It's only seven. School doesn't start until 8:30. I get up at 7:30!" She said to Ikuto. "Well you don't want your friends to wake up before you and see me sleeping in your bed with you snuggled against me. Do you?" Ikuto said calmly. Amu shook her head and got up. She rubbed her eyes and forced then open. She noticed that Ikuto didn't look tired at all "Aren't you tired? Do you normally get up this early?" Amu asked curiously. "I get up at Six and take a walk." Ikuto answered. "Wow! I can't get up that early even if my mum poured a bucket of cold water on me!" Amu chuckled. Ikuto smiled _"She's so adorable."_ He thought.

"Oh by the way, Thank you Ikuto-kun. For everything. And I'm sorry if I disturbed you last night." Amu blushed remembering the events that occurred the past night. "It's fine. And I will always protect you, Amu." Ikuto said sweetly. Which wasn't like him at all. Amu noticed this and believed him. "I believe you Ikuto-kun." She smiled "Besides you're not the type of person who lies. Even though you are a bit perverted." Amu giggled on the last bit. Ikuto smirked "Well you kissed my forehead and said I was cute. You also kept pulling me closer to you."

"You pervert! You were awake all that time!" Amu said blushing mad. Ikuto laughed and she threw a pillow at his head. Then Amu giggled herself.

X)(Breakfast)(X

It was breakfast and Haru and Yuri were awake ready for school. So was Amu and Ikuto. They didn't tell them about the previous night or earlier this morning although Amu kept smiling whenever Ikuto looked at her. Ikuto was doing the same. This made Yuri suspicious.

X)(Royal Gardens)(X

Yuri entered the royal gardens and greeted the Guardians good morning. Amu and Haru weren't there yet. They had class duties. "Ne, ne! Who is Ikuto?" Yuri asked anxious for an answer. "If you mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto in Amu's class then he is working for Easter. A company who is after the embryo and enemies of the guardians." Nadeshiko answered while pouring tea into the teacups. (Yuri knew what the embryo was) Yuri just nodded "I see." she said. "Why do you ask Shizuke-san?" Tadase said. "Well...He was in Amu's house last night, when me and Haru slept over. He stayed over for the night. And according to him he visits Amu nearly every night. He was also hugging Amu and stuff." Yuri said quietly. "No way! Uso!" They all chorused. "Uso ja nai!" Yuri said. Tadase was boiling up with anger and jealousy. He shot up from his chair and rushed out of the Royal Gardens. He was going to find Ikuto and who know what else he'll do!

Amu entered the Gardens with Haru. "Oyaho minna-san! Where is

Tadase-kun?" Amu greeted. "I think He's gone to find Ikuto." Kukai said unnervingly. Amu knew what this meant. Tadase and Ikuto NEVER go together. Amu ran out and looked around for Tadase and Ikuto.

When she finally saw them. They were fighting. Tadase attacked Ikuto but Ikuto didn't fight back. As much as he wanted to, he resisted the temptation. "Why aren't you fighting back you coward!" Tadase said harshly to Ikuto in a mocking tone. "Because I know Amu won't be happy if I beat you up." He answered simply. Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto had thought of her feelings instead of his. Tadase was angered by his answer and attacked Ikuto once more. Ikuto was bleeding badly which means that this must have been going on for quite a while now. He wasn't even bothering to save himself from Tadase's attacks. He just stood his ground until he finally collapsed.

Amu felt pain in her heart seeing Ikuto like this. She ran in front of Ikuto the moment she saw Tadase attempt an attack "Stop!" she shrieked. But it was too late, the attack had hit Amu. She moaned a little and closed her eyes. But she opened them shortly and quickly helped Ikuto up. "Why are you helping that filthy theiving cat, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked not even caring that the attack had hit Amu. All he cared about was that it hadn't hit Ikuto. "Don't call Ikuto-kun that! He's not that kind of person." Amu shouted at Tadase "Ikuto-kun is always there for me whenever I need him. When no one is there he is!" Amu continued. She turned to Ikuto and smiled at him. Tears were falling from her eyes. "A-Amu..." Ikuto huffed, shocked at what Amu had just said. "We need to take you to the infirmary." Amu said softly to Ikuto supporting him so that he wouldn't collapse. They walked off together leaving Tadase to deal with his _problems_.

X)(Infirmary)(X

"Sensei, is he going to be alright?" Amu asked worriedly. "Yes but he is wounded pretty badly it also might result into injuries." Nakimura sensei said. "Tsukiyomi-san, do you have anyone to take care of you? Any relatives?" Ikuto shook his head. "How about your parents?" Ikuto shook his head again. "Hey, how about Utau?" Amu said. "No way she'll make me feel worse than I already do!" Ikuto said right after Amu stopped talking. Amu shrugged her shoulders. "Then Hinamori-san can you take care of him?" Nakimura sensei smiled. "I guess...My parents aren't home anyway."

Amu agreed. "Well, I need to go now. You stay here and take care of him okay?" Amu simply nodded. Just like that Nakimura sensei was gone.

Amu sighed. "I'm glad you're fine." She smiled happily. "You're so cute." Ikuto chuckled. Amu blushed the colour of an amethyst. "Thank you. For what you said earlier to the kiddy king. It meant a lot." Ikuto said. "I can't believe it! Ikuto is actually thanking me." Amu joked and then she burst out laughing. "I love you Amu." Ikuto suddenly said which made Amu stop laughing. "D-d-did y-you j-just s-say?" She stuttered. Ikuto nodded "I love you." Then he gently pressed his lips against hers into a passionate and loving kiss.

When Ikuto broke the kiss Amu was blushing like mad. She could feel her face heat up. She felt like her heart was going to explode. She could even hear her own heartbeat. She realized it now. She had been so dense. So stupid not to realize. She loved Ikuto. "I-I-I l-love you too Ikuto-kun." Amu mumbled. Ikuto understood though. He pulled her into a tight embrace. The stayed like that for fifteen minutes. Not wanting to let go of each other. "So I'm your _real_ boyfriend now then?" Ikuto asked. His head resting on top of Amu's. "I guess so." Amu smiled her cheek against Ikuto's warm chest.

This had been one of the most sweetest moments Amu had shared with Ikuto. In all her life she had never been so in love with a boy before.

"Ne Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Will you play your violin for me tonight?"

"Of course. Anything for my little strawberry." Ikuto smirked and Amu blushed "Sh-shut up. Just because Were going out doesn't mean you can harass me!" Amu said. But inside she was overjoyed.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.End of Chapter.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**+.:.Translations.:.+**

**Uso- No way**

**Uso Ja Nai- The opposite of No way eg. Yes way, Its not No way, It can happen.**

**Ohayo- Good morning.**

**Minna-san- Everyone/ everybody.**

**+.:.End of Translations.:.+**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter alot! Hope you all liked it! Sorry that the confession was a bit lame.**

**Amu: -speechless-**

**Ikuto: -smirk-**

**Elli-chan: -smile sweetly- Thank you for reading please review**

**Guardians: -mouths agape in shock-**

**Haru and Yuri: -same as the guardians-**


	10. Understanding Other's Feelings

**Konichiwa minna-san! Arigatou for all the reeeeaaally niice reviews! And I got them really quickly too! I check my reviews daily so that I know what others think Anyways lets get on I'm sure you all want to stop my boring blabbering and read Chapter 10 of Love Life Muddles. Enjoy**

**Ikuto: Yea. I want to get on. And yes you blab a lot.**

**Elli-chan: Shut up Ikuto!**

**Amu: But...sometimes its kind of true.**

**Elli-chan: I can't believe your teaming up with him! **

**Haru: I don't think you blab but you talk to the readers a lot.**

**Yuri: I think it's because your happy...or something like that.**

**Elli-chan: Well at least your opinions are better than those two! -points at Amu and Ikuto-**

**Amu and Ikuto: -sigh- She doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Haru and Yuri: Enjoy**

**+.:.Answers.:.+**

**Okay I had some questions fro the readers and here are your answers.**

**nab200: I'm not exactly sure if in Amu is afraid of thunder in the real story. And I've also read a lot of fanfics bout it. I just wanted to make it sort of like the OHSHC scene with Haruhi and Tamaki also Haruhi with Hikaru/Kaoru (dunno which of the twins it was ) and Ikuto fell in pain...also yes the characters were OOC. I'm sorry if you didn't like it! Ill improve T.T**

**Oh and I adjusted the ages of the guardians a little- Ikuto same age as he had always been (15), Other boys are 12 and other girls are the same age.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.Love Life Muddles chapter 10.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

X)(Night)(X

Amu was ready for bed. She had put her pajamas on and was quite tired. Still she waited for Ikuto in her balcony. Eager to hear him play his violin. Amu smiled at the thought and Ikuto suddenly appeared in front of her "Thinking about me?" Ikuto teased. "Whatever. I really want to hear you play." Amu smiled changing the subject completely. Ikuto played as promised and Amu listened. His notes were perfect and in tune. They weren't as sorrowful as from the last time Amu heard Ikuto play. She was happy and so was he.

X)(Next morning)(X

Amu woke up the birds were singing their songs again and the sun was shining brightly. Amu blushed and smiled as she remembered the events that occurred yesterday. She giggled to herself and started getting ready for school. It was the first time for her to wake up in time for school without her charas' help. Maybe it was because she was extremely happy and her heart was singing with joy just like the birds. She was also a little excited and she didn't know why exactly. Besides her charas were in an early morning meeting with Kiseki as their leader...again like always. Amu had breakfast quickly. She took her books and her bag and left the house. She locked the door securely behind her. She turned only to find Ikuto's face inches apart from hers. Amu stepped back and hit her head on the door. "Ouch. Ikuto stop that!" Amu told Ikuto for the hundredth time not to startle her. "I only came to pick you up like I promised." Ikuto said as he stood up straight (he was bending over a little for Amu's face). "You never promised me anything. And even if you had you could have done it like normal people and not scare me half to death!" Amu said as she got up. "Well as your boyfriend its only a normal thing to do." Ikuto smirked at the word 'boyfriend'. "What startle me?" Amu asked clueless. "No. To pick you up take you home and the things that couples do." Ikuto chuckled at his clueless 'girlfriend'. "Oh! I knew that." Amu laughed "Lets go Ikuto. Or we'll be late for school." Amu smiled. "Koi." Ikuto said calmly. "Okay whatever. Ikuto-koi." Amu blushed at what she said. Ikuto just grinned at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

X)(School)(X

They walked in the school gates hand in hand smiling at each other and talking just like a real and happy newly wed couple. People stared but they didn't care at all. Even Amu who would normally be embarrassed to death was happy and smiling. Rumors started to spread across fast. Fast enough to reach the guardians as they came to class.

Girls were squealing for the couple and crying because they lost the hottest guy that was currently in their school. I say currently because as you can remember Ikuto is not a student there.

They were _all_ throwing questions at Amu and Ikuto. The boys on the other hand, were glaring at Ikuto for stealing Amu. Ikuto didn't care. Amu was his and he wasn't handing her over to anyone. The guardians were shocked, horrified even when they heard this. The Joker of the school Hinamori Amu, who held the Humpty lock, was in a relationship with their enemy who works for Easter, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who holds the Dumpty key.

They couldn't possibly be expected to believe this. Or accept their relationship. Amu didn't think so either and neither did Ikuto. It would never happen right?

X)(End of School-Guardians Meeting)(X

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Amu and Ikuto got up their seats and smiled sweetly at each other.

"Ikuto-koi, want to go to the guardians meeting with me?" Amu said.

"Wouldn't your guardian friends be mad if I did?"

"If they were really my friends then they would understand and would accept you." Amu said confidently. Ikuto was surprised. Normally it was him who would ask and Amu would reject but this time it was the different way around. "Okay if you say so Amu-koi." Amu smiled at his answer and dragged him towards the Royal Gardens.

The guardians were in a line. With sad faces. Ready to throw questions at Amu and warn her about what Ikuto is doing. What they didn't expect was for Amu to come in smiling and holding Ikuto's hand. "Good Afternoon minna-san!" Amu greeted them "I brought Ikuto-koi to join us since the guardians meeting is going to end late today and I didn't want him to wait outside just to take me home." The guardians stared at them wide eyed and mouths agape. "Hinamori-san, so it's true? You are being friendly to this thieving cat?" Tadase said. "Actually I'm officially her boyfriend." Ikuto said. "Tadase-kun, stop calling Ikuto-koi that! You don't know him at all and yet you're all already judging him!" Amu continued. "But Amu-chan we're only trying to protect you." Nadeshiko said. "He's the enemy! He's just using you." Tadase added which made Amu irritated. "I thought that as my friends you would understand. Ikuto-koi is not using me. Why would he? And how about you? Aren't you aren't using me to cleanse x-eggs for you?" Amu was angry now. Kukai and Yaya didn't dare utter a word. "Hotori-kun don't you ever dare talk to me again! After hurting Ikuto so badly yesterday how dare you even speak to me now." Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and exited the Royal Gardens with tears forming in her eyes. She tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn't bear it. It was painful. Her best friends didn't even try to understand her feelings. All they thought about was their own. Unlike Ikuto. He had always thought of Amu first before thinking of himself. As Amu cried Ikuto comforted her. "It's okay Amu-koi. As long as I have you I don't care if they accept me or not." Amu embraced Ikuto tightly and whispered a soft "Thank you. I love you Ikuto."

Yuri and Haru saw Amu at her current state and ran over to her immediately.

At first they were mad at Ikuto but seeing Amu like this because she loved Ikuto made them think differently. Amu and Ikuto explained what had happened to Yuri and Haru who were extremely angry at the guardians. "How dare they make my best friend cry?" Yuri said "I'm going to find them and get them to their senses." Amu tried to stop her but Haru warned her not to. Haru left Amu and Ikuto alone for some privacy and followed after his sister. At least Amu's real friends understood her and her feelings. Amu was glad at this and so was Ikuto. They had actually accepted him. He couldn't quite believe it at first but got over it soon.

Ikuto took Amu home and stayed with her until she calmed down. Yuri and Haru were still at school though. Probably telling the guardians off.

X)(Haru and Yuri)(X

Yuri stomped towards the Royal Baka's and scolded them badly. "How dare you make Amu cry! How dare you?" Yuri shouted. "We were just trying to protect her." Tadase said wearing a depressed look on his face. "Protect her? Don't you realize you're hurting her by your efforts? If she loves him then you should accept him as Amu's friends!" Yuri was doing all the talking for Amu's side and Tadase for the guardians' side.

"But if it's the only way we can make her realize that what she is doing is wrong!" Tadase reasoned. "How is loving someone wrong? You're not thinking about her feelings at all!" Yuri spat and she wanted to hear no more. She stomped off angrily and Haru followed her not saying a word. He just gave them a 'you should just stay away from now on look'.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.End of Chapter.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**+.:.Translations.:.+**

**Koi- girlfriend/boyfriend**

**Minna- everyone/everybody**

**San- a Respectful way to call someone you don't know too well or are not particularly friends with.**

**Please inform me if I got the translations wrong.**

**+.:.End of Translations.:.+**

**I was a bit depressed about school and I guess I took it out on this chapter. But thanks to that I now have some ideas of what the next chapter is going to be like **

**Amu: You had a bad day in school?**

**Elli-chan: Yea. Friendship problems.**

**Yuri: I see just like Amu in the story.**

**All girls: -sigh-**

**Ikuto: Thank you for reading.**

**Haru: Please review**


	11. Acceptance

**Hai! Elli-chan here again! T.T thank you all my beloved reviewers! You don't know how much it means to me to get lots of really nice reviews in just a couple of hours after I post the chapter. Me lurves you all! Enjoy**

**Amu: Thank you reviewers for keeping the story going!**

**Ikuto: And making me and Amu officially boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**Amu: -blush- P-pervert!**

**Ikuto: -smirks- She doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Elli-chan: What a sweet couple. And if I did own SC Tadase won't even exist.**

**Yuri: -cheers that Tadase is non-existing-**

**Haru: Enjoy.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Love Life Muddles chapter 11**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

X)(Amu and Ikuto)(X

Amu was still crying. She expected at least Nadeshiko to understand her feelings. But she didn't do anything to prevent Tadase from saying all those things. She didn't even try to comfort Amu all she did was pull a sad and disapproving face. Amu just couldn't believe it. She had total confidence in them. But they all let her down. All of them. Except her two evermore loving friends Haru and Yuri.

Ikuto wished that Amu would stop crying. He hated seeing her like that. It made him feel as though he was getting stabbed in the heart. He pulled Amu into a tight embrace until she really and truly calmed down. His arms were her resting place. He was her comforter. Amu fell asleep in Ikuto's comforting arms and loving aura.

Ikuto took Amu home, carrying her bridal style. Her front door was locked so he jumped on to her balcony like always only to find it locked as well. Ikuto retreated from the house and started walking a further distance. Luckily no one was in that road at the time or else it would have caused many rumors to spread. Ikuto stopped at a modern looking apartment. Although it was an apartment it seemed as big as a house. It helped to have a famous singer as a sister who would do anything you wished. She had bought the entire thing for him. Ikuto pushed open the door with his foot and entered the building. He took Amu upstairs into his bedroom and lied her down carefully on the bed. Ikuto looked at Amu's now peaceful sleeping face. She looked like a princess. Ikuto smiled and kissed her forehead gently. He then quietly left the room. Not making any sound.

Ikuto remembered about Haru and Yuri and thought that they might have been looking for Amu by now. He searched Amu's bag and found her phone. He looked for Yuri's phone number and called her.

--Conversation over the phone--

"Moushi Moushi?"

"Amu is with me."

"Wait, Ikuto-san? How did you get my number?"

"I'm using Amu's phone. She's asleep right now."

"Oh. Where are you? We'll go there."

"From Amu's house keep walking straight until you find an apartment on the end of the next road."

"Okay. We're coming."

--End of Conversation--

Ikuto turned the phone off and put I back in to Amu's bag as he found it. He stood up and headed for the kitchen. He then started making dinner.

Not long after, the doorbell rang. Ikuto opened the door knowing who it was."Amu's upstairs sleeping." Ikuto said as he gestured them to come in. Yuri smelled the air and caught the aroma of Ikuto's cooking. She went into the kitchen and saw a table full of foods of different kinds. Who knew Ikuto was such a good cook? "Is there no poison in this? Love potion for Amu to fall in love with you?" Yuri asked in a teasing tone. "Maybe." Was all Ikuto said until they heard a light thump from upstairs. They all rushed to the bedroom where Amu was only to find her on the ground. She was lying there, her face red as a tomato. Ikuto quickly picked her up and laid her on his bed again. He felt her forehead and frowned. "She has a high fever. She must have tried to get up and come downstairs but the fever had gotten to her." Ikuto said worriedly. Amu was coughing a little "Ikuto...Yuri, Haru." Amu smiled. "Amu, you have a fever so stay here while we all get you something to eat and things to make you feel better okay?" Yuri said. Yuri had been the oldest amongst Amu and Haru. She was the one who took care of them. "Ikuto-san, please get me a small towel with cold water. Haru go get some of the food the Ikuto-san made downstairs." Yuri ordered. Amu chuckled a bit when she heard Ikuto had cooked but it just resulted into a cough. Amu smiled at Ikuto and Haru before they left the room.

They both came back shortly with the things that Yuri asked them to get. She offered Amu some food but Amu refused to eat. After all when your ill your stamina drops and you have no energy, you also don't want to eat much. "Amu you have to eat!" Yuri scolded. "But..." Amu caught sight of Ikuto who seemed a little sad that she wouldn't eat his cooking. She remembered this and continued speaking "Only if Ikuto feeds me." As she said this Ikuto's eyes widened in disbelief of what he had just heard. "Ikuto-san feed her now!" Yuri demanded. She was really scary when she's in motherly mode. So Ikuto did as he was told.

Amu actually liked it when Ikuto fed her. And his cooking was nothing like she ever tasted before. It was full of emotions and love. Amu took her time to savor this taste.

When Amu had finished every bite of the food that was on the plate she suddenly felt much better. "Ikuto-koi, arigatou!" She smiled "Your cooking is great." Yuri and Haru left the room to wash the dishes and have dinner of their own. Amu noticed that Ikuto didn't go with them "Ikuto-koi? Aren't you hungry?" Ikuto smirked "I am." Amu was puzzled "Then why don't you go downstairs?" Ikuto's smirk widened "Why you want me to leave? Besides I have my dinner her." Amu was bewildered "No. I don't want you to leave but where is your dinner?" Amu said as she looked around the room. Once she turned to face Ikuto, he kissed her. Amu was shocked but gave in to the kiss. Ikuto deepened the kiss and earned a soft moan from Amu. When he broke the kiss Amu was breathless and so was he. It lasted for at least three minutes. "That was one good dinner." Ikuto said smirking. "I-I-Ikuto you pervert!" Amu said as she blushed scarlet red. Ikuto chuckled a little and gave Amu another peck on the lips. Ikuto started to walk out and Amu tried to follow him. Her legs were still a bit weak so she collapsed. Ikuto turned and picked her up bridal style he then brought her downstairs and sat her on the couch. As soon as he did so the doorbell rang. Ikuto wondered who it was. He didn't invite anyone round. Yuri and Haru sat down with Amu.

He opened the door and found the guardians excluding the kiddy king standing on his doorstep. "Ikuto-koi, who's there?" Amu asked. They were a little surprised that Amu was at Ikuto's house. Ikuto gestured them to come in. Amu turned to see the guests only to see her friends the guardians. She frowned "What do you want?" Amu asked in an angry tone. "We're here to accept Tsukiyomi-san." Nadeshiko breathed. Amu's and Ikuto's eyes widened. "Really? I'm so happy." Amu jumped in glee and ran to them but collapsed again. Fortunately Ikuto caught her. "Amu-chan what's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked "Why did Amu-chi collapse?" Yaya continued. Kukai just gave a puzzled look.

"It's because she's-"

"Lost balance!" Amu said immediately cutting Ikuto off and putting her hand over his mouth. Ikuto licked the palm of Amu's hand causing her to flinch and pull her hand away. "You taste of strawberries." He teased. Amu moved away from Ikuto like he was about to do something terrible to her. This made Ikuto chuckle. "She has a fever and is quite weak." Ikuto answered their question truthfully. "Hinamori, will you be able to go to school tomorrow?" Kukai asked worriedly. "Of course." Amu smiled "Not." Ikuto continued. "What! Why?" Amu turned her attention to Ikuto. "I'm not going to let you go to school. You still have a fever." Ikuto remarked. Amu then suddenly burst out laughing. They all waited for her to stop but she didn't. "What's so funny?" Ikuto asked. "You sound like my mum." Amu said wiping a tear or two off her eyes. She had laughed to tears. Ikuto being a mum was such a funny image. "Anyway, you're in my class. So I'm sure I'll be fine." Amu smiled. Ikuto smiled back. He was moved that she trusted him. The guardians giggled at how close the two are.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.End of Chapter.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**+.:.Translations.:.+**

**Arigatou- Thank you**

**Moushi Moushi- The way someone would greet another person when aswering the phone.**

**+.:.End of Translations.:.+**

**Hopefully I didn't forget any translations there. Oh and sorry that Haru and Yuri weren't really saying much on the last scene. **

**Yuri: Thank you for reading.**

**Elli-chan: Please review**

**Haru: -smile-**

**Amu: I can't believe how I'm acting in this story.**

**Ikuto: I can't believe Amu is so in love with me.**

**Amu: Am not!**

**Elli-chan: Yes you are!**

**Yuri: Just admit it.**

**Amu: -blush-**


	12. Worries and Troubles

**Hontoni gomenasai!! I uploaded sooo late! I had a concert and sports day and stuff. My internet also wasn't working. Please forgive me... Anyways back to the story. Enjoy chapter...12??**

**Ikuto: She doesn't know what chapter we're on and she writes the story.**

**Amu: -sigh-**

**Elli-chan: Meanie.**

**Haru: Elli-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Elli-chan: -sticks tongue out at Ikuto-**

**Yuri: Enjoy**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.Love Life Muddles chapter 12.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

X)(Next Day)(X

Amu got ready for school quickly and went downstairs to cook breakfast for Ikuto. She was still in Ikuto's house he wouldn't let her go last night. It's not like she wanted to go anyways. She was happy with Ikuto. She felt safe being near him.

She went to the kitchen and searched for some eggs and bread. She then made some toast and an omelette. She took out a bottle of milk since she knew that Ikuto loved milk. She giggled to herself as she closed the fridge door. "Thinking about me Amu?" A familiar voice whispered in her ear which made Amu jump and of course blush. "I-Ikuto." Amu said calming down a little. This time she didn't scold him since she knew that he wouldn't listen anyway. "Yes?" Ikuto said smirking. Amu sighed "Breakfast is ready." She said. Ikuto walked back to the dinner table and sat down. Amu sat across him. "Why are you sitting there?" Ikuto asked. "Well...because I'm going to eat?" Amu said confused.

"Sit next to me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"Please." Amu sighed and moved next to Ikuto. She then started eating when she noticed Ikuto wasn't. "What's wrong Ikuto?" Amu asked "Why aren't you eating?" Ikuto smirked evilly "Feed me." He said. "What?" Amu asked wide eyed. "I fed you yesterday. It's your turn." Ikuto said plainly. "No way!" Amu refused. "Fine." Ikuto said. He started tickling Amu. "Wahahahaha! Ikuto! Haha! Stop." Amu laughed. "Only if you feed me." Ikuto grinned. "F-fine haha! Just stop haha!" Amu laughed once again. Ikuto stopped tickling her. Amu frowned. "You do know this counts as blackmailing." Amu glared. "Yep." Ikuto said, he seemed proud of it. Amu rolled her eyes and fed Ikuto. Amu thought of an idea. She fed Ikuto the first spoonful. Then she shoved another, and another and another. Not stopping. Ikuto coughed "O-okay stop! I'll feed myself!" Ikuto surrendered. Amu chuckled. "But it's not fair! I fed you and you didn't feed me." Ikuto pouted childishly. "I just did." Amu said innocently. "That doesn't count!" Ikuto said. Amu felt a little sorry for him "Fine. I'll feed you so stop making me feel guilty." Amu said. "I wasn't" Ikuto said calmly. "Shut up and eat."

When they finished breakfast Amu washed the plates while Ikuto dried them.

Afterwards, they walked to school hand in hand. They were chatting and smiling to each other as they entered the school which produced more rumors. A whole bunch of kids suddenly surrounded them. Amu and Ikuto sweat dropped. They heard things like:

"Ikuto-sama, suteki!"

"Hinamori-sama we love you!"

"Kyaaaa!!"

"What a cute couple."

Then Amu got a few glares. "Ikuto, I'm scared. Your fan girls might kill me." Amu said clinging on to Ikuto's arm. "It's not only me who has fans." Ikuto said staring at the direction of Amu's fan boys. Ikuto suddenly picked Amu up princess style this time. Then he jumped over the growing crowd of students from the school. He then character changed quickly and leaped on to the roof top. No one was there and it wasn't like anyone would go to the rooftop at that time anyways. Except maybe Ikuto. They both sighed in relief. "Arigatou Ikuto!" Amu smiled. That smile that always made Ikuto's heart feel so warm. "No problem." He grinned.

"RIIIINNGG!!" The school bell rang signaling the beginning of the what would seem like a never ending school day. With all the rumors that spread throughout the past week. They certainly had a hard time avoiding all their fans and other students who were adoring the new school item, Amu and Ikuto. They finally got to class. They were sitting next to each other. The both didn't really pay much attention to the lessons. Suddenly Amu's mind drifted along and she thought of Tadase. _'I wonder where he is. I haven't seen him today. He wasn't with the others yesterday. I'll have to ask them later. What happened to Tadase- I mean Hotori-kun? I hope he's not too mad at me for saying those things yesterday. He's still my friend after all.' _Amu sighed as she snapped back to reality. Ikuto sent her an 'are-you-okay?' look. She replied with a 'I'm-fine-nothing-to-worry-about.' look. At that moment the bell rang. It was time for lunch. Ikuto approached Amu "What's wrong?" He asked. "N-nothing, Ikuto." Amu said faking a smile and hoping Ikuto wouldn't break through her shell like always. "Don't lie to me Amu. Are you thinking about the kiddy king?" Ikuto said calmly. _'Darn he's always so good at that!' _Amu just nodded. "I'm worried. I haven't seen him today at all. He wasn't with the others yesterday either." Amu looked down. She felt arms being wrapped around her. She closed her eyes to savor the warmth of the moment. Ikuto always held her with affection. She liked it a lot. No. She _loved_ it. "Don't worry. I'll always be here by your side. Protecting you." Ikuto said in a soft whisper. "Thank you Ikuto-koi. I love you." Amu whispered back but she said the last part at an even quieter tone. It was only for Ikuto's ears to hear. "I love you too. So much." Ikuto tightened his embrace for a little while before he let go. The whole class was staring at the unbelievably sweet couple. Amu was of course blushing red as an apple like always. And so they rushed to lunch.

X)(Lunch)(X

Amu and Ikuto were out on the field. They were allowed to eat lunch there. They were having a peaceful meal underneath a big oak tree. "Amu-chiiiii" came Yaya, who was running towards them. "What's wrong Yaya?" Amu asked with a puzzled face. "Amu-chi! Tadase is in the gardens and he's being mean." Yaya answered.

"What do you mean?"

"He's threatening us!" Yaya said with teary eyes. Amu stood up and headed towards the Royal Gardens. Yaya ran after her, sobbing. Ikuto, of course followed. _'Kiddy King? Threatening? Even though he's an idiot he wouldn't do that. Unless...' _Ikuto thought to himself. A frown forming on his face.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**.:.End of Chapter.:.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Hehe! I know this chapter was a little boring and its late and its short BUT I was planning to add something exciting later. But then again this was a good place to leave an evil cliffy. Kekekes! Anyways no worries bc I wont update as late as now.**

**Ikuto: What was I thinking?**

**Elli-chan: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Amu: I'm scared of Tada- I mean Hotori-kun now!**

**Tadase: Why do you call me Hotori-kun?**

**Amu: Because that's your name!**

**Tadase: But you used to call me Tadase...**

**Amu: That was before you made me upset and didn't accept Ikuto...In the story that is.**

**Ikuto: -smirks his normal smirk-**

**Amu: -shivers-**

**Elli-chan: Okaay...Awkward atmosphere going on...**

**Yuri: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading.**

**Haru: And please review! **

**Elli-chan: How come these two always seem to have a different kind of 'aura/atmosphere' than the others?? Oh well**


	13. Disbelief, Despair and The Devil

**Helloz there ppl!! I am still busy. Demo I wanted to update asap since I promised not 2 update late...Hope its not that late but I'm sure its not as late as b4; Anyways, enjoy chapter 13**

**Haru: Am I in this chapter?**

**Elli-chan: I don't know...Gomene.**

**Yuri: Am I?**

**Elli-chan: No idea...I haven't even written anything yet! **

**Ikuto: But you're supposed to already have a plot planned in your empty head.**

**Elli-chan: I sort of do but I just put in all the ideas I get! And my head is not empty!**

**Amu: Hai!! Did I miss anything??**

**Ikuto: Nothing. Just their boring conversation.**

**Amu: Anyway. Shouldn't we be getting on to the story now?**

**Elli-chan: Oh yea! I almost forgot.**

**Everyone except Elli-chan: -Sweat drop-**

**Elli-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-pit does. Thank you and enjoy**

**Yuri: She does it somehow better than everyone else. She's more...formal, polite?**

**Elli-chan: Why Thank you! Please go ahead and read.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Love Life Muddles chapter 13**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Amu, Yaya and Ikuto all raced to the Royal Gardens. When they got there Amu's heart skipped a beat. In a horror kind way. She bolted towards the door and came bursting in. Yaya was now crying in fright. Even our fortitudinous Ikuto was worried. Amu's eyes widened in astonishment and disgust. Tadase was there alright. Standing there...smiling as if nothing happened. Amu was astounded by his rash actions, this made her even more vexed. Tadase noticed that Amu was starting to run towards him. Maybe to say sorry? He had hoped. But that was only in his dreamworld. This was the real world. Amu didn't even think of doing anything like that! Why would she. She ran behind him as she saw a beaten up Kukai and a crying Nadeshiko. Even Yuri and Haru were there. Haru was bleeding and Yuri was trying to stop her brother from having any more blood loss. Amu's eyes started to heat up. She felt tears of disbelief and despair forming. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to stop the tears but she failed so hardly to do so. She, for once, let her tears flow as they wanted. She helped Kukai and Haru up and guided Nadeshiko and Yuri towards Ikuto and Yaya. Ikuto was shocked as well. It's just as he had thought it. Amu asked Ikuto and Yaya to take the four outside and get Kukai and Haru into the infirmary.

"What are you doing Amu? Aren't you going to apologize for what you said yesterday? Beg for forgiveness?" He said in his sickeningly sweet voice. Amu knew he was just pretending. Of course! After having done all this. "Why should I? All those things I said about you were right! Its not even enough to describe your vile monstrosity!" Amu shouted. "I was just asking them nicely if I could take you away with me. Hasn't that always been your dream Amu?" Tadase in a soft tone. He was still smiling that disgusting smile of his. "NO!" Amu cried "I hate you! I hate what you've become! I thought you were my friend but you're just a hideous and grotesque monster in disguise!" Amu screeched at him "You're even afraid of yourself and that's why you put on a princely act all the time! You're worse than Easter! I loathe you!" Amu's harsh words broke Tadase's smile. His eyes narrowed and they were filled with sin. Amu shivered and trembled. She was afraid of him. He was not the Tadase she knew. He was now a sinful and frightening devil. Then an evil smirk formed on Tadase's face. Amu's heart tightened for a moment and she flinched. Tadase started walking towards her. Every time he took a step she stepped back a little. Until she was against the wall. "If you don't want to come then I'll have to take you by force." he said. His voice was venomous and deadly. Amu was now breathing heavily and inside she was screaming for help. For Ikuto. Tadase was now against her. His face inches from hers. Amu closed her eyes in fear. Tadase touched her lips and she tried hard to push him away but couldn't. She was crying at this moment. Then she felt a hand run up inside her shirt. She was sacred...No frightened. Tears were overflowing from her eyes. She had hoped that something, a miracle would happen at this very moment to stop everything. Stop this. Just then, Ikuto darted in and punched Tadase right in the face. "How dare you touch _my _Amu?" Ikuto said with anger filled eyes. Amu ran into his arms crying. "Are you alright Amu? I'm sorry." He said. His tone softened. Amu nodded burying her face in his chest. He embraced her tightly as if he would never let go.

He suddenly turned his attention to the kiddy king. "If you ever dare go near her again I'll make sure to break your face. And don't worry. I'll assign someone especially to prepare your grave for you." Ikuto spat. He then took Amu out of the gardens.

Her friends were just outside waiting. Their faces full of despair and incredulity. Ikuto had his arm around Amu's waist and he looked very worried and at the same time enraged. Amu was still crying her eyes out. Hiding her face by burying it deeper into Ikuto's comforting warmth. They were all silent. The atmosphere was all shock and sadness. Ikuto sat down on the bench nearby. With the crestfallen guardians. He sighed. Amu was on his lap. "Listen Amu. You too guardians. I had feared this from the beginning and even I didn't want to be right for once. I didn't want to admit the truth myself but sadly I can't as the situation has deeply worsened." Ikuto explained. Amu looked up to his face and stopped crying for a moment. "The kiddy king is now part of Easter." He breathed. "What?!" They all said at once. "No way!" Kukai added. He had bandages all over him. "But it's the truth. Yesterday I heard that Easter had hired a new employee and apparently he was just Amu's age and went to the same school. I wasn't sure at first so I just ignored it. It was just a rumor that told the truth." Ikuto said in a sad tone. Amu lowered her head. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. It's all because of me. If I didn't come here in the first place then everything would be fine and everyone would be happy. If I didn't exist." Amu smiled a weak and sad smile. "I wouldn't be happy." Ikuto said. As he pulled Amu into a tight embrace. "I wouldn't have you." Ikuto buried his head in the crook of Amu's neck. "Neither will we! We wont have a Cool n Spicy friend." Kukai grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "That's right Amu-chan. Nothing would be the same without you." Nadeshiko said. Yaya just nodded. Haru and Yuri just smiled a very friendly smile at her that can always cheer her up. She smiled a joyful smile and tears started flowing again. "Arigatou minna!" She sobbed.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**End of Chapter**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**I hope you liked this chapter Sowyy for the xtreme shortness but I wrote this just b4 bedtime. Gomenasai! I'll update soon tho!**

**Haru: Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Ikuto: OMG! Tadase was going to do something bad to my Amu!**

**Amu: I'm scared to death now! I hate Hotori-kun...And since when am I yours Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Since she wrote it! -points at Elli-chan-**

**Amu: -stare blankly-**

**Elli-chan: U-umm...Don't forget to review please because it really cheers me up and makes me want to write more!**


	14. Woe and Peace

**Haaii! Minna I'm back! Gomene for updating really late! Here are the main reasons why:**

**My computer was acting up.**

**Busy with the events in school.**

**Open office wouldn't work properly.**

**Whenever I write something my computer would switch itself off.**

**I had a huge case of writers block.**

**So yeah...Please forgive me! And now that its the summer holidays... "Yay more updates!" WRONG! I'm going on holiday too. I'm going to Windsor for a week then I think we're going on a cruise of either the Caribbean or Mediterranean. That or Turkey. But I will spend most of my time when I'm not away writing and updating (maybe).**

**Ikuto: You made it so complicated that you had writers block.**

**Elli-chan: Yea. For once you're right.**

**Ikuto: What do you mean for once?**

**Elli-chan: I mean that most of the time your comments on this part of the story are...mean and perverted. Which are wrong.**

**Amu: And before you say anything Ikuto I think she meant the other wrong. **

**Ikuto: Oh. I see.**

**Tadase: Speaking of comments why aren't I in here like the thieving cat is?**

**Amu: eeep! Its the devil!**

**Elli-chan: Where did you come from?**

**Tadase: That doesn't answer my question.**

**Ikuto: The answer is because you're stupid.**

**Elli-chan: And this is an Amuto fic.**

**Tadase: Whatever. Why do I have to be evil?**

**Elli-chan: Didn't I just answer that?**

**Amu: While they are blabbing I'll do the disclaimer. Elli-chan does not own Shugo Chara.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Love Life Muddles chapter 14**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Amu entered her room depressed. All the things that had happened today...She wished that they were all just bad dreams. A nightmare. Amu collapsed on her bed. She was absolutely exhausted. The horrible events which she never wanted to remember ever again, drained all her energy. She cuddled her pillow and sighed. She decided to think some things over. She closed her golden orbs and she felt something warm trickling down her face. Tears. She cuddled her pillow tighter and curled up into a ball underneath the covers. She was shivering a little, then she felt something warm against her body this time. She opened her honey coloured eyes and found herself staring into a pair of midnight blue ones. She jumped in surprise. "I-Ikuto!" She settled down. "Why are you crying, Amu? You know I hate seeing you like this." Ikuto said in a very gentle tone as he wiped Amu's tears away. Amu didn't answer. She just looked down. Ikuto frowned and pulled her into a loving embrace. Amu closed her eyes to savor the sweet moment. Before she knew it she was asleep.

X)(In the morning)(X

Amu opened her eyes slowly. She was almost blinded by the bright light that bled through her curtains. She turned over to find the space beside her empty. '_It's still warm.' _She thought _'It smells of Ikuto's scent.' _She breathed in the sweet aroma of her boyfriend. She sighed that he wasn't there when she woke up. Amu sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her attention was caught by a note on her study table. She carefully got up and opened it.

_'Good morning Amu,_

_I went to buy some breakfast. _

_I'll be back soon so stay put._

_I love you._

_Ikuto'_

Amu decided to take a bath to calm her nerves. She tried so hard to forget about the past events but she just can't. "Ahhh." She uttered as she dipped herself into the warm water. "Its been a long time since I've relaxed like this. Even though this isn't the time to." She sighed as she lowered into the bath.

A few minutes later she got out of the bath. She wrapped herself in her bathrobe and walked towards her room. She locked the door and got changed into ordinary clothing since it was Saturday. After she changed she heard the door click from downstairs. She presumed it was Ikuto so she rushed downstairs "Okairi Iku-" She was cut off by the sight of her parents and Ami. "Onee-chan!" Ami jumped and cuddled her big sister's leg. "Tadaima Amu-chan!" her overly protective father said. "Ah! O-okairi nasai." Amu answered with a surprised look on her face. How could she forget. It was the day her parents were suppose to come home. What was she supposed to do? Ikuto is bound to come back soon and her parents are here. Happy to be home. Unaware of their daughter's boyfriend being here. This was major trouble.

X)(Amu's POV)(X

What am I to do? Ikuto's going to come back soon and my parents are here. Argh!! Kamisama! Why? Why punish me like this? What have I done?

My thoughts were broken by my mother. "Amu-chan? Is there something wrong?" She asked. Of course there is! My parents are unaware of my boyfriend's presence in the house. They don't even know I have a boyfriend! Oh my goodness. "No. Nothing. I'm fine." ...Not! How can I be fine? Geez.

My family were tired and hungry so my mother prepared some food. I don't want to eat. Ikuto's already bringing me some food. Come to think of it, why couldn't he have cooked? He's an excellent cook and- wait! This is no time to be thinking of food. I need to figure out a plan. Also where are my charas? Goodness. I hope I can get through this.

I was pacing around in the living room thinking of something I could do. My parents were in the kitchen. Ami was playing with her dolls. I stopped pacing as I thought of something. "That's it! I'll just go wait for him outside and tell him not to come in! Everything would be fine!" I was heading towards the door to proceed on my plan when the door opened. Oh no! Please don't be Ikuto. Please. Sadly it was. My parents heard the door close. "Amu? Who is that dear?" Oh no. "N-no one!" I called out. "Ikuto hurry up to my room." I said in a hushed tone. "Why? You don't want your parents to see me?" He asked. "No its not that. It's just that I'll get in trouble. You will too! They might not let me see you. And my dad will go mad." Ikuto's eyes softened and he pulled me into a tight hug. Oh how I loved that warmth of his. It almost made me forget about my parents. Oh no, my parents! As my brain's parent alarm rang, my mother walked in on us. This is major trouble. My mother dropped the cloth she was using to wipe her hands. It seems that she has already forgotten the time when Ikuto barged in to my room when I was ill. That was a ruckus. I hoped that this wasn't going to be hard explaining. But the worst happened. My dad walked in as well. "Hinamori Amu!!" He shouted. "How dare you let a boy in the house?" Ikuto was still hugging me when he came in. But when he saw my dad he instantly let go.

X)(Explanation time in the Living Room)(X

X)(Amu's POV)(X

The atmosphere is so tense. I can't take this! Can someone please speak up? Oh gosh! I don't need this right now! I'm already filled up to the top with worries.

"Um...So..." I began. Well not really. I didn't know what to say.

"Young lady! I thought I told you no boys when we're gone!" My father. Obvious right?

"But you are here!" I answered. Duh! How could I be speaking to you right now. My father fell silent. No not this again!

"Well...Actually. Ikuto visited a couple of times when you were gone." I confessed. I hope that was the right choice. To tell them I mean.

"What!? Who is this person anyway? He's a stranger and you let him in!"

My father shouted.

Before I could say anything, Ikuto spoke up. Oh please Ikuto. Don't blow this.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, sir."

"And what are you to my daughter?" My dad questioned. Ikuto looked at me with a 'should-I-tell-him-the-truth?' look. I nodded and sent him a 'tell-him-since-he'll-find-out-soon-anyways' look. He turned his attention to my dad again. "I..." Ikuto looked hesitantly at me again before continuing. "I'm her boyfriend." Ikuto answered calmly now. I noticed my dad's eyes bulge. "B-b-boyfriend?" He repeated. Me and Ikuto looked at each other then nodded. My dad then fainted. Wow. "Ah. Dear, please ignore your father and invite your boyfriend to your room. Don't worry we'll give you your privacy. But no unreasonable stuff Okay?" My mother said. Oh thank goodness my mother easily accepted Ikuto. Well she did on their first encounter. We both nodded. My mother turned her attention to Ikuto "Ikuto-san, please take good care of my daughter." She spoke with hearts in her eyes. I sweat dropped. "If you're hungry there's food down here!" She added. "Don't worry mom. Ikuto bought some food for us." I said. My mother nodded. Before she left she whispered something in my ear. "Good choice Amu. He's very handsome and he's not rude either." I blushed and my mother left the living room. Dragging my unconscious dad with her.

I sighed in relief. I'm glad that's over. I turned around to find Ikuto's face inches against mine. I felt my face grow hot. I probably looked like a tomato by now. "What did she say?" He asked. I blushed even more. I could see satisfaction in his eyes. "Nothing! And why do you have to be so close?" Oh my gosh! My face! It's going to explode. "'Cause I want to" He said. Oh wow. You want to. It must be fun making me blush like this all the time...Yeah it is for you. I sighed and he kissed my nose. Ahh! My heart is beating so fast. I'm going to have a heart attack. I grabbed the plastic bag from his hand and walked upstairs trying to calm myself down. I stopped and turned to Ikuto who was staring at me. Still a smirk planted on his face. "Aren't you coming? I'm going to eat all this by myself." His smirk turned into a smile. Oh he looked so cute. He then walked behind me.

X)(Amu's Room)(X

X)(Normal POV)(X

Amu and Ikuto sat down on the floor. Amu took out all the food Ikuto bought from the plastic bag and set it on the floor. Amu and Ikuto ate peacefully. When they finished Amu went downstairs to get dessert. It was nearly lunchtime already anyway. She got some chocolate cake that her mom and dad brought back from Hokkaido. She also got some milk and cookies because she knew Ikuto loved them. Amu went back to her room. She saw Ikuto on the balcony. She put the desserts on her study table and walked over to Ikuto. She saw his peaceful face and smiled. "Ikuto." She said. Ikuto turned to face her "Yes?" he replied. "It's nothing." Amu smiled. Ikuto then pulled her into a passionate kiss. It wasn't rough. It was gentle. There, at that moment. The world seemed at peace. The roads were empty. The sun was up but it wasn't hot. There was a cool and calming breeze with the trees swaying to its destination. Everything was silent. Yet the truth is being hidden. The world certainly wasn't at peace. Not just in with Amu and Ikuto. Japan wasn't at peace either. There are wars, political problems and poverty. Deaths occur in different places every minute. Every second. The world is at war with itself. Amu and Ikuto took this time to savor the peace they beheld. For only that moment at least. They both hoped for a life like this. To be at peace. When _it_ all ends. But for now all they could do is hope.

_To always be faithful_

_'I only hope for this peace to last. For us. And for the rest of the world.'_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**End of Chapter**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Okay. This chapter is longest I've written yet but maybe that's because of the long intro. Frankly, I didn't really think that this chapter made much sense in the end bit. But I posted it anyway so...yea. I just suddenly thought of peace and wars and stuff. This was purely Amuto chapters to those who want Amuto. But not much humor on this. Maybe I should change the genre to general or hurt and comfort. I don't know. This chapter was also kind of a filler.**

**Amu: Wow. Peace. I wish.**

**Ikuto: Me too. I wish I was free.**

**Elli-chan: Aw...you two are too perfect for each other.**

**Amu: -blush-**

**Ikuto: You're not denying it this time?**

**Amu: ...**

**Elli-chan: Ookay. **

**Haru and Yuri: What did we miss?**

**Elli-chan: Where did you two come from?**

**Yuri: Your brain.**

**Ikuto: I'm surprised she even has a brain.**

**Elli-chan: What did you just say? -gets ready to beat Ikuto up-**

**Ikuto: That I'm surp-**

**Amu: -puts hand over Ikuto's mouth- Nothing. He didn't say anything.**

**Elli-chan: I thought so.**

**Amu: Geez you almost broke the peace.**

**Haru: We hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**P.S. Guess who thought the last bit. You know the one in italics that has thought marks on it (these are my thought marks--'). If you want to guess you can put it in your review. I'll post on the next chapter who thought it kay? You don't have to guess if you don't want to. It's just something I came up with so...Baiz!**


End file.
